La vendedora de los ojos verdes
by marati2011
Summary: Regalo para HikariGoth y para ChikakoTetsuya. Stuart ha perdido inesperadamente a sus padres y cree que nadie puede comprender su dolor hasta que se cruza en su camino una florista muy especial que le devolverá la paz.


Hola a todo el mundo, se reporta de nuevo Fernanda Medina. Este fanfic lo había publicado hace tiempo, pero se borró y por lo mismo le doy las gracias a quien se tomó la molestia de poner mi relato en una página de Facebook. Es 2DxNoodle y quiero dedicar a mis amigas ChikakoTetsuya y HikariGoth, pido que las apoyemos en los difíciles momentos que enfrentan. Nazareth, sé que tu tío se enorgullece de ti, como nosotros nos sentimos orgullosos de tu persona. Victoria, Nahuel te amaba realmente y siempre vivirá en tu corazón. Que disfruten la narración, estimados lectores.

La vendedora de los ojos verdes

El cementerio estaba a un costado de la estación y los perfumes de las múltiples flores que se ofrecían llegaban como un vaho invisible a los usuarios del metro. Stuart aspiró profundamente y tanteó las monedas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Padre, madre…

Aquel día era una jornada dura para él, pues se cumplía otro aniversario de la muerte del señor y de la señora Tusspot. 2D, como le apodaban todos los que lo querían, no tuvo hermanos y siempre fue cercano a sus papás, David y Rachel. Se encontraba fuera del país cuando le comunicaron la noticia y los primeros meses le abatió el dolor de tal modo que no poca gente temía una tragedia. Pronto sacó fuerzas de su juventud y del recuerdo del pobre matrimonio y decidió seguir adelante, a sabiendas de que su familia no hubiera querido que se hundiera en el desconsuelo. Hasta la fecha, nadie le había visto volver a sonreír.

-¿Desea algo, caballero?

Unas suaves palabras le sacaron de sus pensamientos. El viento jugueteó con la cabellera azul y meció con delicadeza una cabellera violeta.

-Eh, dos ramos de azucenas blancas, por favor.

-Como usted ordene.

La muchacha separó unas azucenas, mientras cantaba un tema que estaba de moda, y al cabo de unos segundos ya los compradores habían fijado su vista en ella, como si soñaran: nadie había oído jamás una voz tan dulce. Stu también cantaba a las mil maravillas, sin embargo debido a su timidez sólo los seres en quienes más confiaba tuvieron el privilegio de escucharle entonar canciones.

Cuando entregó el dinero, el chico se esforzó en contener una exclamación de asombro: no recordaba haber observado un rostro tan hermoso. Pensó que ni las flores más bonitas podían considerarse lindas si uno miraba la cara de la joven.

-¡Miho, llegó otro pedido!

-¡Que bueno, desde ayer lo esperábamos!

La dama se despidió agitando la mano y echó a correr hacia la camioneta donde unos hombres descargaban gladiolos, claveles, lirios, margaritas, rosas, crisantemos y camelias.

-¿De dónde es ella? –preguntó el guapo Stuart a una mujer que cortaba los tallos de algunas plantas.

-De Japón, llegó el mes pasado pero hace poco que está trabajando con nosotros, señor.

El huérfano le agradeció el dato, tomó las flores y se encaminó hacia la tumba donde descansaban juntos sus antepasados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del inglés.  
A partir de esa tarde, cada vez que iba al camposanto se daba un tiempo para conversar con Miho, procurando comprar a otros vendedores para que no se ofendieran, y luego contaba a Rachel y a David las pláticas con la nipona. A menudo, se ilusionaba pensando que esos ojitos verdes brillaban cual esmeraldas cuando encontraban su mirada oscura y antes de dormir, al rememorar los instantes junto a la asiática, el corazón del europeo latía fuertemente. Los amigos del joven notaron el cambio y se alegraron de ver que estaba de buen humor tras una época de rabia, impotencia y melancolía. Una vez supo que su alias era Noodle y pidió permiso para decirle Noods, cosa que aceptó de buena gana.

En el siguiente aniversario, la virgen lo acompañó a una misa en recuerdo de sus progenitores y como le dieron el día libre, invitó a su nuevo amigo a almorzar a un restaurante donde servían exquisitos platillos y los camareros rebosaban extrema afabilidad. Por alguna razón, cerraron el cementerio, aunque la víspera el muchacho llevó azucenas a la pareja. Y cortó la esquina de un pétalo para entregar a la chica al término de la eucaristía. Su amiga no tuvo necesidad de hablar para manifestar la emoción.

Después de comer, pasearon por unos terrenos baldíos que rodeaban la ciudad y miraron abrazados el atardecer.

-Gracias, Miho.

-¿Qué me agradeces, Stuart? –se asombró ella.

-Todo -contestó él.

-No comprendo.

-Si no fuera por ti, yo no habría salido adelante. Hay varias personas que han estado conmigo y cree que valoro su ayuda, sin embargo nadie me ha dado tanto ánimo como tú.

-Yo tampoco tengo papás.

Stu le observó atónito, sin embargo la doncella fijó su vista en el horizonte.

-Ellos ahora nos observan desde lo alto, pronto nos veremos.

Miho indicó el cielo y ya fuera por casualidad o por un designio de otro mundo, una bandada de aves voló sobre los dos. El mozo temió que la voz de Noods se quebrara, no obstante sus lozanas mejillas palidecieron un poco.

-2D, entiendo como te sentías, pero las despedidas no son eternas, solamente son un "hasta luego", tus familiares siempre velarán por ti y desean lo mejor. Debes ser un buen hombre, pensando antes de actuar si tu papá y tu mamá aprobarían o no lo que planeas hacer. Nunca debemos causar daño.

-Noodle, ¿por qué no lo contaste?

-Porque he superado lo que pasó, me preocupaba que tú no superaras lo de ellos.

El peliazul estrechó a la japonesa, ella correspondió el abrazo tras una pausa y cuando llegó la hora de irse a su casa, la acompañó tomando su mano con cariño. La extranjera la estrechó, alegre.  
Se despidieron y al pasar por una joyería, nuestro protagonista divisó algo en la vitrina que llamó su atención. Entró, preguntó el precio y salió, con el objeto dentro de un precioso estuche.

La siguiente vez que apareció frente a la bella florista se mostró nervioso y se le arreboló el semblante cuando la niña le tocó la cabeza, temiendo que estuviera afiebrado. Entonces reunió valor, le alargó el estuche y ella sacó una cadena de oro, de la que colgaba una piedra del mismo color que sus orbes. Había un papel, escrito de puño y letra del bretón, lo leyó, sonrió, le echó los brazos al cuello, él la hizo girar en el aire, los vendedores y los compradores aplaudieron y finalmente Stuart y Miho se besaron.

A lo lejos, de pie al lado de una sepultura, unos espíritus cogidos del brazo intercambiaron una mirada, contemplando luego con evidente regocijo a su apuesto hijo y a su amada y, tras atestiguar el primer ósculo de los enamorados, se desvanecieron poco a poco, en tanto las albas azucenas de su sepulcro fueron sacudidas por una enigmática brisa.  
Fin.


End file.
